Star Wars: The Other Side
by charlie Edwards
Summary: This story is AU where Anakin Skywalker and Luke Skywalker find themselves switched in time and Luke and Anakin must discover how Darth Vader still exists. takes place during Episode III and the EU timeline.
1. Chapter 1

_Star Wars: The Other Side_

_(This story is rated M. Star Wars is (c)1977-2005 Lucasfilm Ltd. All Other characters are mine)_

_Chapter 1: Anakin finds himself in the future_

_Tatooine:_ Anakin Skywalker woke up and stared at his surroundings. He stared at his Jedi robes and lightsaber and then again at his surroundings. He realized he was at the Lars Homestead. He then saw an older woman.

"Pardon me, could you tell me where I am?" He asked her. She stared at him, startled.

"Who are you and where is Luke?" She asked. He stared at her not realizing he had been displaced with his son.

"I don't know ma'am. My name is Anakin Skywalker. I'm a Jedi," he said. Her eyes widened suddenly with recognization. She then embraced the young Jedi.

"I'm Beru Lars. We haven't seen you since you went after your mother and we buried her." She said as they walked to the main house.

"Uh yes. What has happened since I left?" Anakin asked.

"Palpatine has become Emperor claiming that the Jedi were trying to take over the Galactic Senate, and he is in league with someone named Darth Vader," She said as she pointed to a holo-emitter where they picked up occasional news from Coruscant, the Galactic capital of the Empire.

"That's impossible!" He said. Owen came in, and was reintroduced to Anakin.

"Why is that impossible Anakin?" Beru asked.

"Because I am Darth Vader," he said emphatically.

_Coruscant the distant past-_Luke Skywalker woke up to see an aide to Emperor Palpatine standing over him.

"Who are you?" The aide said, not recognizing Luke.

"I am Luke Skywalker, Jedi Master," Luke said. He removed and activated his lightsaber's blade.

"The Emperor wants to see you," The aide said as two clone troopers came in and aimed their weapons at him. He was escorted to see Palpatine, Emperor and someone at his side in the dark armor of Darth Vader.

"Father!" He said. The dark armored one nodded at him.

"Tell me young Skywalker, how did you get here?" Palpatine asked him, leaning forward.

"I don't know! Where am I?" He asked.

"This is the First Empire Day, Jedi Skywalker," The aide said. Luke thought to himself for a minute.

"I'm in the past, but if I'm in the past how do you know who I am?" Luke asked the Emperor.

"I sensed a disturbance in the Force and that disturbance involved my apprentice being split in two and your arrival Master Skywalker. I don't know how you arrived but I would like to discover how my apprentice Lord Vader was split in two and was sent to the past," the dark shrouded younger man that The Emperor was in this time.

"I need access to the Jedi Temple," Luke said. The Emperor shook his head.

"I'm afraid I can't allow that Jedi Skywalker for your kind is outlawed," The Emperor said.

"Begging your forgiveness, My Master, but Skywalker speaks the truth. I invaded the Temple, but I sensed something at work while I did what I was commanded. Shortly after you found me on Mustafar, I was somehow split in two. We must discover what happened. If allowing Skywalker access to the temple then allow it my master," Lord Vader said. Palpatine rubbed his chin with his fingers, and then nodded.

"Very well, My apprentice. Accompany young Skywalker to the Temple," Palpatine finally said. Darth Vader bowed before his master, and he escorted the Jedi Master that was his son to a shuttle that would take them to the temple...

_To be Continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

Star Wars: The Other Side

_(This story is Rated M for Mature. Star Wars is (c)1997-2005 Lucasfilm Ltd. All other characters are mine)_

_Chapter 2: Luke sends a message to Anakin_

_Coruscant, The Jedi Temple:_ Luke Skywalker entered the inner sanctum of the Jedi Temple, which ha d been trashed by Lord Vader and the 501st just a few months ago before he was sent to Mustafar. Luke stared at the scorch marks of the blaster fire that Clone troopers had fired when killing Jedi younglings. Luke turned to his father, Darth Vader.

"You did this?" He asked, shocked. Vader nodded,"At the bidding of my master to prevent civil war between the Sith and The Jedi. All of the Jedi Holocrons are stored here at the request of The Emperor and are used to aid him in guiding the Empire," Vader said quietly.

"What are the Sith?" Luke asked. Vader turned to his son with a look that if Luke could have seen the face underneath the mask, Vader's face would have revealed surprise.

"My Son, you are a Jedi, and you are unaware of the Sith?" Vader asked. Luke shook his head.

"Then access the Holocrons and see the Great Sith War," Vader said, and he waved his gloved hand over one of the holocrons, and Luke saw the battle between Jedi and Sith some 4000 years prior, and he saw the ancient Lord of the Sith, _Darth Bane_ who reorganized the Sith into two, One Master and One apprentice, much like the Jedi Knights were organized, due to the various Sith Lords being vanquished by the Jedi Knights.

"Is there a way we can use the Holonet to send a message to the future? To warn Anakin of what has occurred?" Luke asked.

"My Son, he is probably aware of the events since it is public knowledge that Palpatine is Emperor and the Jedi are vanquished, but what is not made public is that Emperor Palpatine is also _Darth Sidious,_ Sith Lord supreme. If the people discovered this, The worlds would rebel," Vader said.

"Is there no rebellion against him?" Luke asked nonchalantly. Vader shook his head.

"Your mother, Padme Amidala of Naboo, joined a group of senators to try to stop the Emperor, but Apparently according to my master, I killed her," Vader said.

"Where are her remains?" Luke asked.

"Unknown at this time, my son, but We can send my younger self to Bail Organa to start the rebellion," Vader said.

"I want you to transmit this signal by using the Force to send this message across time and space and warn your younger self to find Bail Organa or Senator Leia Organa," Luke said. They then heard a voice. Luke recognized it as the woman known as "The Emperor's Hand", his wife, Mara Jade. She then knelt before Vader.

"What is thy bidding, my master," She said kneeling before the two.

"Can you operate the Holomatrix and allow Lord Vader to send a message?" Luke asked. She nodded .

"I am trained in the ways of the Force," She said.

"Do it, Mara," Luke said, noticing that the younger version of his wife did not recognize him. She then waved her hand and the holo Emitter that was broken, flared to life at the power of the Force being used against it. Vader knelt in the holo emitter's camera.

_Tatooine-The Lars Homestead-_Anakin Skywalker, also known as Darth Vader, stared at the holo messages from around the galaxy that the planet would receive feeds from.

"_This is a private Message for Anakin Skywalker, repeat this is a private message for Anakin Skywalker," _ Spoke the bass toned voice of Darth Vader said.

"This is Skywalker," He said facing the emitter. He then saw a dark armored figure in a kneeling position.

"_Greetings Lord Vader. I am Darth Vader. You. I've been asked to send a messageto you. I've been commanded to request that you go to the planet Alderaan to meet Bail Organa, Viceroy of that planet to begin a rebellion against the Emperor," _The dark amored figure said.

"Your a Sith Lord," Anakin said, startled.

"Yes, but IF you do not do as I ask, then untold millions will suffer at the hands of Palpatine," Vader said.

"And if I do?" Anakin asked.

"_Then Anakin you will truly be a Hero Without Fear, and will be responsible for bringing an end to the Sith Empire," _Vader said. Anakin Skywalker nodded.

"Is there someone behind our dividing?" Anakin asked. Vader shook his head no.

"_I do not have as much knowledge about that as I would like. Seek the woman known as Mara Jade. She can aid you. She will recognize you. You must reveal yourself as Darth Vader. If you reveal yourself as Anakin Skywalker, she will kill you,"_Vader said. Anakin nodded.

Beru looked at him. "What will you do, Anakin?" she asked as the image faded.

"Go to Alderaan, to find the Viceroy and start the rebellion to restore The Republic," Anakin said.

"Find a transport but don't use registered transport," Owen said.

"I am Darth Vader, Sith Lord as well as Anakin Skywalker, former Jedi Knight," HE said.

"Which identity will you use?" Beru asked. He then held up his new lightsaber which he ignited and it bore a crimson blade.

"Lord Vader will allow me access to a shuttlecraft and a battallion of troopers to aid me in my request," Anakin said after a minute, then he stormed out of the main building of the Lars Homestead.

_Coruscant-The Past-_Luke stared at his father as Vader stood up as the holo emitter faded.

"Thank you father," Luke said, and then asked," Why are you doing this against Palpatine?"

Underneath the breath mask of Darth Vader, he smiled.

"Because my son, betrayal and mistrust are the ways of the Sith. If I am to restore the balance of the Force, then I must find a way for the rebellion to restore the Old Republic to start. If not, then the prophecy will not be fulfilled," Vader finally said after a minute.

_To be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Star Wars: The Other Side**_

_(This story is rated M for Mature. Star Wars is (c)1977-2005 Lucasfilm Ltd. All other characters are mine)_

_Chapter 3: Anakin meets Mara and Luke discovers Darth Bane_

_Mustafar:_**The Future:** Anakin Skywalker walked among the stormtroopers as his shuttle landed on Mustafar, the planet where "_Darth Vader_" had truly been born, where his body had been burned by 80 left only with his artificial hand, one leg and his head partially unscathed. He remembered months ago where Palpatine had sent him to Mustafar to kill the leaders of the _Trade Federation _to signal the end of the 3-year _Clone War_ that had been designed not as a drama, but as the final revenge against the Jedi by the greatest Sith Master ever, to destroy the Jedi Order of which Anakin Skywalker had previously pledged allegiance to but had more recently pledged himself to the Order of the Sith Lords in order to save his beloved wife Padme from dying in childbirth. He had known about the birth was unaware of the fact that Padme had been carrying Force-capable twins. The Commander of the Stormtroopers turned to him.

"Lord Vader, we find no one here since the end of the clone wars," The Commander said. He turned to the commander and just stared at him.

"Well someone was living here, as you can tell. Widen your search, Commander," Anakin said. He eyed the Jedi Starfighter that he had landed here so many years ago to end the war started by Darth Sidious to destroy the Jedi.

"Who are you, and where is my husband?" Spoke a woman who came in from one of the adjoining rooms that Anakin came into. She had red hair, and bore Anakin's Jedi Lightsaber. He raised his own Sith blade.

"Are You the one called the Emperor's Hand?" He asked. She raised her weapon, given to her by her husband Luke Skywalker all those years ago, when Grand Admiral Thrawn had tried to rebuild the Sith Empire some 5 years after the destruction of the _**Death Star**_ and the death of his Master. She looked at him.

"Who are you, and how do you know my code name?" She said stepping toward him.

"I am Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith sent by your husband, Luke Skywalker, my son and Jedi Master," Anakin said. She lunged at him with the speed and grace of a jedi. Anakin quickly raised his weapon in a defensive manner and defended himself.

"You claim to be Lord Vader, yet you wear the robes of a Jedi Knight, killed by the Emperor some 50 years ago. You also bear a striking resemblance to a holonet image of Anakin Skywalker, the last of the _Fallen 20,_" Mara said.

"I am both, my Apprentice," He said. She then stopped. She remembered. All those years ago,shortly after the deaths of Master Shryne on Kashyyk, and her own parents killed by the Empire's Stormtroopers and herself taken as a young girl and trained by a hybrid between man and machine, much like General Grievious had been to the Separatists, a leader, a commander. Except this hybrid between humanity and Machine had claimed to be a Lord of the Sith, a being so deep in the Dark Side of the Force, that he was completely married to the Dark Side. He had called himself by his Sith title, _Darth Vader. _She had never known Vader's previous identity as Anakin Skywalker.

"Why have you sought me out?" She finally asked as she stopped attacking the young Sith Lord.

"Your husband sent me a message through my armored self to find Bail Organa or his daughter Leia Organa to start the rebellion," Anakin said. Mara nodded.

"Come with me, Lord Vader. Leave your troops to guard us. We will search for Luke's Sister," she finally said. The two entered the main building that once housed the Separatists confederacy that Palpatine had started in his guise as Darth Sidious.

_Coruscant, The distant past:_ Luke Skywalker walked into the inner chamber of the Jedi Temple. He saw the Holocrons of the Jedi that bore the last millinia of history of the great Civil war that had became known as the Great Sith War. He used the Force and accessed one and one holographic image caught his eye. It was the image of the Sith reformer known as _Darth Bane_. He then called up the ancient prophecy of the Sith that would rise up to wage war against one of their own. He then saw Bane's holographic image as he had squared off against his apprentice, 50,000 years prior. The Sith Lord had screamed, before his apprentice had cut off his head with his lightsaber, "I will return!"

"What is wrong, my Son?" Vader said as he then recalled the more recent prophecy of _The chosen One _who would bring balance back to the Force.

"Go back to your Master and warn him that there is a disturbance in the Force that harkens toward the era of time I came from. Darth Bane will fight against the younger version of you, that is right now trying to find my wife to help start the rebellion. The three of us, Sidious, you, & Myself must travel back to the Era I came from to help the part of you that was separated to fight the greatest Sith Lord that ever lived. It was Darth Bane who inspired my own son to become a Sith Lord!" Luke said. Vader nodded. He then turned back to his son.

"What does that mean, my son?" Vader then asked.

"It means, Father that if Bane wins this fight then the prophecy concerning you will never take place. You are the greatest warrior that both the Sith and Jedi Order has ever had. Anakin Skywalker must destroy Darth Bane. He has been resurrected in the time era I came from. Surely your master knows of the legendary Jedi Time Keepers? Ask him to confront them at once or the very Empire he controls or the New Republic in my own time will cease to be!" Luke said. The Dark Lord of the Sith moved quickly for a physically scarred man in a life sustaining armor...

_To be continued..._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Star Wars: The Other Side**_

_(This story is rated M for Mature. Star Wars is © 1977-2005 LucasFilm Ltd. All other characters are mine)_

_Chapter 4: Darth Vader warns his master_

_**Coruscant:**_ Darth Vader walked as quickly as he could for someone trapped in life-sustaining armor for the past year. He knelt before his master.

"What is it, Lord Vader?" Palpatine said as he turned his chair around from the window.

"My Master, Lord Skywalker has discovered the resurrection of Darth Bane who will be resurrected in His own time. He suggests that we travel to the Future to stop him," Vader said.

"You are aware that Master Skywalker, Yourself, and my self exist in that time," Palpatine said.

"I am aware, but He tells me that if We do not, our Empire and other governments that follow it will not succeed," Vader said. They then heard Luke walk up.

"Master Skywalker, Your proposal is intriguing, but you are aware that we exist in that time period," Palpatine said.

"no, you don't. My father dies, and you along with him sometime in the future. In the era that I came from, the Jedi are reborn and the Empire has fallen and given way to the New Republic which was started as a rebellion some time after this point in time, a rebellion started by my mother and Bail Organa," Luke said.

"And you say that none of that will exist if we do not stop Lord Bane?" Palpatine said.

"I know of one of the tenets of the Sith Order, which is Betrayal is the way of the Sith. Darth Bane is vicious, and although he reformed the Sith Order similar to the Jedi Order, He is hellbent on revenge on undoing what you did, because he believed that your conquering the Universe was a corruption of the Sith," Luke said.

"What will He do? I know of the legend of Darth Bane," Palpatine said.

"My Son is a Sith Lord, and I have Jedi Knights searching the galaxy for him in my own time period. Darth Bane will kill him and every Sith or Jedi He finds. We must stop him or else all will be lost. You manipulated everything and everyone in the reconstruction of the Old Republic to become a reborn Sith Empire. But the Master Manipulator from the past will undo history as we know it. I'm still searching for the reason why the Jedi's greatest warrior and the Jewel of the Sith was split into two. There is however in this time period someone I know that could give me answers," Luke said.

"All the Jedi are extinct," Vader insisted.

"No, My apprentice. Obi-Wan Kenobi is alive. He is on Tatooine at this time. The reason why I didn't have you or my troopers kill him is because the Dark Side has flowed and sapped his strength in the Force," Palpatine said.

"He will aid me in my answers," Luke said.

"Then Go! Then after you have found what you are looking for, Then we will go to your time period and do battle against Darth Bane," Palpatine said. Luke bowed in respect to the Lord of the Sith and walked out of the Emperor's office and toward a shuttle bay.

"Halt Jedi! We have orders to kill a Jedi on site!" a Storm Trooper said removing his weapon. Luke raised his weapon in a defensive stance. The trooper then lowered it when he saw Lord Vader walking toward him.

"Allow my son a shuttle to get to Tatooine unhindered. Order Sixty-Six is suspended until after Darth Bane is destroyed! Let him pass!" Vader said raising his own Lightsaber.

"Thank you Father!" Luke said.

"Go my Son. I have alerted all Troopers on Tatooine to not fire upon you. You are the Scourge of the Sith and that will be your call sign to them. They will obey your every command as if it were my own! The Legacy of both the Sith and the Jedi Orders depend on you finding your answers!" Lord Vader said.

Luke boarded the shuttle. The shuttle pilot boarded with him.

"I know how to fly one of these. I don't need a pilot," Luke said remembering the days of Endor and He and Chewbacca flying a shuttle to The Forrest Moon of Endor to stop the Empire. He briefly mourned the loss of Chewbacca who was dead at the hands of a viral infection that nearly crippled the New Republic.

"Shuttle 892478, Scourge of the Sith taking off," He said into his comlink. He then heard over the shuttle speakers the voice of Darth Sidious speak.

"May The Force be With you!"

_To be continued..._


	5. Chapter 5

_Star Wars: The Other Side_

_**(This story is rated M for Mature. Star Wars is © 1977-1999-2005 Lucasfilm Ltd. All other characters are mine)**_

_**Chapter 5: Sidious confronts the Time Keepers**_

_The Jedi Temple:_ In a secret chamber only known to it's own members, a Sith Lord entered it's chambers awed by the beauty that surrounded him. He had heard of the fabled Time Keepers, that were comprised of Jedi Knights armed with both lightsabers and the ability to predict and foresee time and any changes in the time continuum. These special Jedi had somehow kept themselves outside of Palpatine's _Order 66_ due to their ability to render themselves invisible to any Force user like Palpatine or Vader or even Luke Skywalker. This man who found himself in the Time Keepers inner sanctum knelt before the band of 12 Time Keepers who had watched the ebb and flow of History.

"Lord Sidious, We grant your prescence, " the lead member of the Time Keepers said. Palpatine rose from his kneeling position.

"Darth Bane has risen from the dead, and the Jedi Master Luke Skywalker bids myself and my apprentice Darth Vader to go to the Future to stop this Sith Reformer from destroying everything. Tell me, is that why Lord Vader was split in two?" Sidious asked carefully. A young woman removed her Jedi Robes hood to reveal herself to be Mara Jade of the Emperor's Hand.

"My Master, that was precisely why Darth Vader was split in two. We needed the younger undamaged version of Anakin Skywalker to aid his son against Darth Bane. This Darth Bane intends to destroy the New Republic and the Empire as it is in Luke Skywalker's time. Both Anakin and Luke must rally the forces of both the Empire and The New Republic against this threat. You must also go there with Lord Vader to support the combined forces that will be against Lord Bane. For if you do not, The Empire that you are forming and the Alliance to Restore The Republic will crumble and be no more," Mara said.

"There is an Alliance to Restore The Republic?" Palpatine asked. Mara nodded. "It was formed by Padme Amadala and Senator Garm Bel Ibis and Senator Bail Organa and their Children, Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa will lead a new Generation of Freedom Fighters to destroy you," Mara said.

"So If I do not stop Darth Bane, then All that the Republic and the Empire stands for, will be for nothing?" Palpatine said. The 12 Time Keepers nodded.

"Very Well. Can you bring Lord Vader here?" Palpatine asked. Mara raised her hand and in a flash of blinding white Light, appeared a kneeling Darth Vader.

"My Master, why have you brought me here?" Lord Vader asked.

"My apprentice, all will be lost if we do not aid Master Jedi Skywalker in his quest to destroy Darth Bane," Palpatine said.

"But Master If the prophecy is true, then Darth Bane will reorder the Order of the Sith Lords as he sees fit," Vader protested.

"But not at the expense of My new Empire. If the Jedi prophecy is true, then you really are _The Chosen One_ but only you and your son can destroy Darth Bane before he makes the darkness of the Dark Side so dark that I can not manipulate the Force as I see fit. We must aid Master Jedi Skywalker and a combined strike force of both rebel forces and Imperial forces to stop Lord Bane before he plunges all of both Time, and The Force into chaos," Palpatine said.

"Mara Jade, send us back to the Future now!" Darth Vader said.

"You will meet new allies and forge an unholy alliance with your greatest enemies, but your enemies you must keep close, and the one you wish to defeat ever closer to defeat him. It will take the power of _The Chosen One _and The Greatest Jedi Master The New Rebublic has ever known to stop this threat to the known universe," Mara said. All 12 Time Keepers raised their hands and joined them as one and white light surrounded the greatest Sith Lord the Sith Order had ever known and the man who was formerly the most powerful Jedi ever produced by the Jedi Order to the Future...

_Coruscant: The Distant Future:_ Luke and Anakin were discussing what they both had discovered through the newly discovered Jedi Holocrons in the ruins of the Jedi Temple when a flash of light appeared. Leia stared at her husband and drew her lightsaber she had recently finished as she recognized the outline of the man she knew as the Emperor and the one she called her father.

"Greetings Galactic Senate and Master Jedi Skywalker and Anakin, and fellow delegates. I am Emperor Palpatine, and allow me to introduce my apprentice Darth Vader," Palpatine said. Han Solo quickly drew his weapon. Anakin then used the Force to draw the weapon to him.

"Let's hear them out first before we do something rash," Luke said.

"What brings you here," Spoke Anakin Solo, Jedi Knight who had been recalled.

"There is a new enemy who is in the Universe, on this very planet, that is a grave threat to both The Galactic Empire and The New Republic and this enemy's name is Darth Bane, who was the great Sith reformer from the past," Sidious said.

"Why should we believe you?" Mon Mothma said. Anakin Skywalker who had quietly numbered himself among the Jedi Knights that had been recalled, removed his hood.

"Because He is right. Allow me to introduce myself. I am both Anakin Skywalker and I am also Darth Vader. I believe you know my Son, Luke Skywalker. I was split in two to aid the Universe during this time of Crisis. Darth Bane is very real, and the Holocrons Master Jedi Skywalker and I recently dug up confirm the Prophecy that Darth Bane would rise again, and that there would be a great army massed together to fight him. We must fight him, don't you see? My Master took the ruined roots of the Old Republic and turned it into a Galactic Empire. The Galactic Empire that Palpatine formed from the Old Republic will seem peaceful compared to the Sith Empire Darth Bane formed several millinia ago. If We don't fight now, then all The New Republic stands for, all That you've struggled against while fighting my master, will be for nothing. There is one tenant that I know so well...Betrayal is necessary and is rule number one in the Sith Order. This Darth Bane thinks you will all succumb to him easily. We must fight back!" Anakin said. Slowly, and like a ripple, clapping and cheering rose among the gathered delegates of the New Republic.

"How do we contact the remnants of the Empire?" Luke asked. Darth Vader rose from his kneeling position and stood next to his younger self.

"Leave that to me," he said, and a smile began across his burned and scorched face. This is what he lived for. All he dreamed of. Destruction of a Sith Master...

_To be Continued..._


	6. Chapter 6

Star Wars: The Other Side

_(This story is rated M for Mature. Star Wars is © 1977-2005 LucasFilm Ltd. All Other Characters are mine)_

_Chapter 6: Luke and Anakin find Bane_

It had taken them two weeks but the unified forces of the Imperials, and the New Republic forces had been amassed under the command of The Scourge of the Sith, Luke Skywalker and Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and they had found Bane on Dagabah, where Master Yoda had last lived.

"Are you sure he's here?" One Stormtrooper asked, and both Skywalkers turned to him.

"I know he's here, Commander. The Dark Side of the Force is much stronger here. Why is that?" Anakin asked.

"Master Yoda hid here for that simple reason. The Dark Side flows so easily here that your _Order Sixty-Six _didn't find him because he lived here on Dagabah. The Dark Side burns darker here because Darth Bane is here," Luke said. Anakin stared in surprise at the news of Yoda living here.

"Don't act so Surprised Lord Vader. Master Yoda was the oldest living Jedi Master ever," Spoke Palpatine as he walked slowly being surrounded by an attachment of soldiers.

"But why here?" Anakin said.

"Because I wanted to hide my presence before I plunge the New Republic into darkness," Bane said walking out of a nearby cave.

"Darth Bane! Do you know who I am," Palpatine asked. He threw down his cane that he had used to help him since his attack by Master Yoda all those years ago on Coruscant.

"Your the silly little Sith Lord who started an Empire that will be doomed to destruction," Bane said.

"I am Luke Skywalker, Darth Bane. We've been sent to stop you," Luke said.

"Kill him!" Palpatine said. Stormtroopers then began to fire on Darth Bane but yet the laser blasts didn't strike him as Dark Force Lightning struck the stormtroopers dead.

"Clearly you haven't met _The Chosen One _& _The Scourge of the Sith_," Palpatine guestured to both Skywalkers.

"Ah yes, the Chosen One. The One who would bring balance back to The Force. Do it. Kill me, if you can Lord Vader!" Bane said guesturing to Anakin. Anakin lit up his lightsaber. Bane through Force Lightning to the young Sith/Jedi but his lightsaber absorbed the lightning strike.

"I can kill you, Lord Bane!" Anakin said. Luke ignited his own lightsaber and cautiously walked forward as Lord Bane saw the two Skywalkers.

"Do it then, if you can!" Bane said. Luke stared at his father.

"Clearly he's crazy!" Luke said.

"Yeah so I noticed, my son!" Anakin said as he eyed his son.

"Take him!" Palpatine yelled, as Sith insanity over took him and he threw Force lightning toward Lord Bane but Bane absorbed it.

"Palpatine you may be more cunning then I am, but you have a Sith Empire and before I plunge the Universe into darkness, I will kill you and your apprentice and his son," Bane said as a twisted smile creeped across his face.

"Not a chance!" Luke said. Vader raised his Sith Lightsaber and Luke raised his green one. Bane threw Force Lightning at the two Jedi, but they blocked it back. They heard Bane scream at the sudden refusion of power.

"Decapitate him!" Palpatine screamed. Anakin used his Sith weapon and suddenly time swirled around them and "Anakin Skwalker" disappeared and Palpatine found himself back on Coruscant.

"Is it done, My Master?" Darth Vader said kneeling before him.

"Yes, My apprentice, it's done. I have another assignment for you, Lord Vader. I am sending you to a planet called Krypton. According to the archives, the Republic has been sending Jedi Knights to protect the planet as part of a partnership," Palpatine said. Lord Vader nodded and he went to a shuttle to have one of his men prepare it for him.

_To be continued in Star Wars: Birth of An Empire_


End file.
